User blog:Daniel.clayton.1253/Top 5 lists
This is a post that will give my opinion on the top 5 things of any category. If thete's anything you want me to make a top 5 of, just ask. Top 5 favourite characters 1. The King 2. Stewie 3. Spongebob 4. Dr Robotnik 5. Gaston Top 5 worst characters 1. Carlos Trejo 2. Yomika 3. Orange 4. Serph 5. Irate Gamer Top 5 most overrated characters 1. CD-i Mario Give Mama Luigi credit, there's been a lot of good coming from that source. Not so much here. Overused. Overdone. Overrated. What's worse is that ARL3 is planning a SECOND moveset for the guy. What dumbass wants to see that? 2. Mama Luigi Best YTP character? More like Mario fanboys wanting everything to be about Mario. 3. Smosh Do I need to explain why? 4. Toon Guile He's on the same level as Toon Sonic and CD-i Zelda. Why is he so special? Cause he's just dumb? Never seen that before. 5. Carlos Trejo The fact that anyone would consider him likeable is enough to put him on this list. Top 5 most underrated characters 1. Haruhi Why oh why has she got 24 dislikes. I'd to imagine it's because the viewers thought it may be the last moveset but let's face it, it's because of a bunch of sexist anime haters. To those of them that actually saw the show, some do it because they think she's a bitch. I'll admit, she can be a bitch at times but on the other hand, Frollo's probably killed a lot of gypsies, Gaston tried to murder someone and force a woman to be his wife, I.M. Meen trapped some kids in his labyrinth, Robotnik has tried taking over the world and Haruhi has felt up another girls boobs. What a crime. And yes ytp likes to take away these negative aspects of those characters. Some people forget she's a source too. You can do the same to her. Like she is in Frollo show. Honestly those 24 people should wise up and take those dislikes away. 2. Konata Wow such a terrible person isn't she? Yeah no but really I don't think people give her enough credit. You think the show's boring? I admit it's an acquired taste but I don't think you really get it if all you're seeing is conversations. Also it's a bit much to judge her solely on her show. She's a ytp source too you know. If I were to judge Mama Luigi just by the source, he'd be WAY lower. When it comes down to it, he's just bland really. Also, forgetting the show, what's wrong with her herself? She's not a huge jackass or something like that. 3. Sniper Why has his got such little view? He's got a decent moveset. It'd better than Engineer's who I also think is overrated but not enough to get on this list. 4. Scanty & Kneesocks They're awesome but they seemed to get ranked low on some people's awesomeness list for one reason. They're demons -_- 5. Ib A good game tainted by how she was presented in lawl. Because of Yomika, people thought she was just another yume nikki rip-off. That caused a bit of drama. Top 5 best movesets 1. Ib Yeah she's op but the pure technicality and cleverness of the moveset is what puts it so high. She'd be interesting to actuslly play as. 2. Weird Al It's one of Chin's most recent so it makes sense that it's one of the most creative ones. All the moves seem pretty unique to me and Weird Al's pretty fun himself. If you're wondering why not J Jonah Jameson, well while it's true his is creative it's also really overcomplicated. OTT I might say. That puts him off of this list. 3. Cosmo Surprised? Well Cosmo's moveset is simple but it's also pretty unique. All her moves don't really seem similar to any of the others (bar the throwing) and I think considering who she is, it's better than what some may expect. That's why I placed her here. 4. GWDLGEAH Not so much for creativity do I put him more. It's more thr fact that such a minor ytp source was able to have so much squeezed out of it and still have it seem good (and those of you that know, yes it is pretty awkward putting him here but hey, it's my opinion). 5. Gaston While his moveset is pretty creative, the biggest reason I put him here is because he had such an anticipated moveset, do had finally see him get it was absolutely awesome. Top 5 worst movesets 1. Michael Rosen I like the guy. Really. And his moveset had a lot of potential but because SOMEONE couldn't read the instructions right, it became a confusing mess. The nerfs kinda fixed it but it doesn't change the video. 2. Jaime Maussan Ugh this guy. Not only do I not find him funny, his moveset really isn't creative at all. His neutral B, up B and down B are almost the same move. Just with little variations. Add on the OP side b and you will believe...the poorness of this moveset...is real! 3. Serph He's boring. His moves are boring, what else can I say? 4. Jen Masterson Same as Serph. Just not as bad. She's a little more interesting than Serph's as well as a little more creative. Still bad though. 5. Michael Jackson A moveset for Michael Jackson could be really interesting but using the game as the only source wasn't a great idea. It would have worked better to use the songs or the movie. As a result, he's not really that interesting. Top 5 final smashes 1. Gaston I thought this one was pretty clever and unique. I'm surprised no one else sees it but in my opinion there's no other final smash that's as creative as Gaston's! 2. J Jonah Jameson Confusion aside, while this move is pretty simple, the way it was shown was hilariously awesome and fun to watch. I'd love to see what happens when other characters are caught by it. 3. Ib A creative and difficult one to get out of but it doesn't guarantee a KO. It looks like a pretty satisfying way to take out the enemy. 4. Spongebob Yeah the editing isn't much to look at but the idea of it is pretty awesome and it's pretty clever regardless. 5. Medic A surpringly clever one from ARL (who until then, hadn't had the best track record in final smashes. To use the damage you've accumulated and inflict it on everyonr else is something that hadn't been done before. Really surprising for me. Top 5 stages 1. Toon Wily's stage The moving platforms and hazards there that are without much editing use really makes the stage look good and a challenge to play on. 2. Dr Robotnik's stage Size proportion aside, the size and space of the stage as well as all the levels should surely add some intrigue to this one. 3. Wilford Brimley's stage It's just two platforms but being able to see Frollo show clips should surely be a bonus. 4. GWDLGEAH's stage Like Toon Wily's this has some pretty interesting placing and hazards. It'd be nice to see a character swimming for once. 5. P&S's stage. It's pretty big and it looks pretty fun to play on. Top 5 cutest characters Yeah this'll be awkward. And no I'm not explsining myself. 1. Madotsuki 2. Stocking 3. Konata 4. Ib 5. Cosmo Seriously why would you want to know this? Top 5 worst requests 1. Weegee He's a picture. See the problem? 2. Plushy dolls What idiot would think their plushies would make for a good moveset? 3. Themselves Whether it be Aitor, Sonny or even me, fans of lawl would make terrible characters in it. I'm sure some of you have your fantasies but whst you (and the rest of the internet) need to learn is to keep your fsntasies to yourself. 4. Most of Sonny Slaven's requests That guy comes up with the most random ass requests, it's not even funny. 5. Characters that already have movesets They already have one! Unless they were crap, what reason would you want another except just to fanboy over them some more? I'd put Carlos Trejo on this but actually having a movesets sadly means he doesn't count. Top 5 best lawlers 1. Chincherrinas Pros: *Excellent editing *Creative movesets *A large and very familiar roster *Has the most characters of anyone Cons: *Sometimes mixes up funny with boring *Not much care for what fans want. *Carlos Trejo 2.YTPguy Pros: *Creative movesets *Fun roster *Probably the nicest between any of the others and cares for what the fans want. Cons: *Mediocre editing *Movesets sometimes take too long 3. ARL3 Pros: *Excellent editing *Can be really creative on occasions Cons: *Terrible uploading times *Has the 2nd worst attitude of all currently working lawlers (worst goes to Smash lawler) The TF2 thing is a toss up. One hand, having all 9 classes get a moveset is a bit much but then again, I really like TF2 so... 4. Agito90 Pros: *Has better editing than YTPguy *Has more creative movesets than ARL3 *Get rid of Serph and Jen and he has my favourite roster (3 guesses why) Cons: *Poor grammar *Sometimes makes errors in his movesets *Needs to stop being obsessive over Alex Mercer and Oggy 5. No one I don't consider anyone good enough for 5. I'd like to say Skapokon but his really poor editing stops me from doing so. Plus it contradicts my tier list. I just don't like Smash lawler. He's overrated and he has an ego to go with it. Top 5 sexiest characters Again, not giving reasons for this. 1. Haruhi 2. Stocking 3. Tomo 4. Scanty 5. Kneesocks Top 5 ugliest characters 1. Carlos Trejo Did I mention I hate Carlos Trejo and wish his moveset never existed. The guy's not even pleasant to look at. He's like that creeper who for whatever reason sits next to you on the bus. 2. Michael Jackson Maybe not in lawl but he didn't look the nicest during his last years. (RIP) 3. Stinkmeaner This is actually a good thing for him. I think it makes him stick out a bit. 4. Ophelia Chill Oh god that damn shaking. It's funny when if you line her up against the other girls in lawl, she looks a bit out of place. Which is funny considering she's linked to one of the most iconic YTP stars. 5. CD-i Ganon Do I need to explain this one? Category:Blog posts